The proudest man alive!
by NLang1989
Summary: This one is dedicated to my grandfather who passed away on Feb. 3rd. At the end are the lyrics to Dance with my father again That song is also dedicated to him.This is also as a ghost Whisperer's episode I created.


A/N- I was watching Ghost Whisperers for the first time after my grandfather passed away this month and it got me to think, "What if my grandpa was still here and making sure he does something he promised to do" Well here is my episode. I have suggested it but who knows if they would actually film something like this. Well here it is. Hope you enjoy it.

"That's my baby girl"

Melinda Gordon was sound asleep in her bed one morning in late January. At the sound of the alarm clock beeping away, Melinda lazingly pressed the snooze button and layed on her back once again. After a minute or so of deciding whether or not she actually wanted to get out of bed, she turned to her side and slowly opened her eyes. It took a few seconds for her eyes to focuss until she saw a ghost by her bedside.

Melinda jumped back in fright and let out a gasp. "I'm sorry I scared you miss." The ghost said. Melinda focussed and saw that this ghost was an older man. Possibly in his late 70s. He looked in shape for someone his age. He didn't look scared or anything. He just sat there in his rocking chair humming to himself. "Can you help me miss? Please?" He asked.

"Of course... Just tell me what happened first. How did you die?" Melinda asked sitting up. "I'm not dead yet." The man stated. This somehow surprised Melinda. "Then how are you here?" "I don't know. I just know I'm about to. I'm brain dead in my nursing home but my heart is still beating. My wife of 52 years is there by my bedside along with my sisters, and some of my children." He said sadly.

"What's your name?" She asked. "My name is Normand Walker. I'm a patient at the Alzheimer's institute in town. I have been there for 2 years and don't know how much longer I have to live." He explained. "What is it you need help with?" "I need you to let my family know that I'll be alright. Right now I've got medication in me to make me sleep through this and that it's as painless as possible. They know I'm hurting and it's hurting them. I don't want them to hurt."

After talking to Normand for an hour or so Melinda drove off to the Alzheimer's institute we're she found Normand surounded by his family. They we're crying to Melinda's surprise. They seemed to be laughing and having a good time. Melinda looked over at Normand and saw him smiling at them. "This is what I want. I don't want them crying over me. It makes me happy to know they are happy. They've been like this all day. There have been a few tears here and there but nothing major yet." He explained.

Melinda walked closer to the room and saw Normad's lifeless body laying on one of the beds. There wasn't a single machine hooked up to him. "There's no point trying to save my life." He said as if reading Melinda's mind. "There's no point in me living. I don't remember any of them. I can't walk anymore, I can't do anything alive. In the spirit world, I remember everything. I can do everything I use to do before Alzheimer's Disease. I'm happy here. But I can't do anything freely since I'm still alive."

Melinda was getting somewhat confused. This man wanted her to help his family but they seemed happy and full of life. What could they possibly need help with?

Then one of the girls in the room noticed Melinda. "Come on in." She said. "You talking to me?" Melinda asked curiously. "Yes hon. I've noticed you standing there for a while now. Are you a friend of my dad?" She asked. "That's my oldest, Nancy." Normand expalined. "Yes I am. You must Nancy." Melinda said shaking hands with her. "Please come sit down" Nancy pulled up a chair for Melinda and chatted away. Stories we're told about Normand and it seemed as if he was the greatest man alive. He loved his grandchildren. Normand's spirit would say things here and there. Melinda found out that his wife has lung cancer and the doctors only gave her 6 months to live.

A few days had passed and Melinda kept returning to the Alzheimer's institute to see how Normand was doing. Everyday he got worse. Then on the morning of Feb. 3rd, Melinda reserved a phone call telling her that Normand had passed away.

The funeral was calm and peaceful. People were crying and even Melinda shead a few tears. She saw Normand sitting by his wife and told her it was alright. Then she could hear one of the grandkids speaking threw her tears. "I can't believe he's gone." She cried on her cousin's shoulder.

"Do you see the light?" Melinda asked Normand when he came by her. "No.. I can't leave yet. I can't break my promise to Nikky. "What promise?" Melinda asked. "I always told her when she was little that I would be at her graduation no mater what.Only the thing is.. she doesn't know I'll be there. That's where you come in." He was about to explain to Melinda what she was to do until the Wide Brimmed Hat Man appeared.

"Hello Normand." He said. "You stay away from him!" Melinda whispered. "Don't listen to her. She's just going to try and make you crossover whereas I can help you stay on earth with your family forever." The Wide Brimmed Hat Man glared at Normand. Normand was thinking of who to believe. "I'm sorry but I need to crossover." Normand said. "Why is that?" The hat man asked taken aback. "Because my daugther is there waiting for me." he explained. "What do you mean?" Melinda whispered.

"Nancy isn't really my oldest daugther. Me and my wife had another before her but she died as an infant in her crib. We don't know why she died."Normand explained. "She's here with me." The hat man exclaimed. "Where?" Normand said. "Come with me and I'll show you." "It's a trick!" Melinda accidentally said out loud. Her statement echoed in the church. Everyone turned to stare at her. "I'm sorry. I just... can't believe Normand is dead and...thinking he was just playing a joke makes me feel better because he was always a man who joked around." Melinda explained hoping people would fall for it. "It is quite understandatble." The priest said. "The Lord is having a good time with Normand. Listening to his jokes and stories."As the priest went on with his speach he had began before Melinda interupted, Melinda turned to talked to Normand but he was gone. 

Melinda walked outside in the cold winter air and found the two talking away. "You stop right there Hat Man!" Melinda shouted and ran towards them with her arms crossed due to the cold.She was also trying not to slip in the snow or on the ice. "There is no way you are taking this man. Normand he's tricking you. He wants you to join his army of souls and it's a terrible place there. I should know..." She said and after a moment of silence she spoke yet again. "He tried taking my best friend. It was terrible. It was hurting her and she hated it. He kidnapped her but I saved her from it. I helped her cross over before he could take her again. Please Normand don't listen to him." Melinda begged. Normand though for a moment as the Hat man was arguing the fact saying Melinda was lying.

"I'm crossing over after my promise is made." He said. "Fine.. but this isn't over." The hat man stated and dissapeared. "You need to come to my granddaugthers graduation you need to tell her that I'm there." Normand said. "Alright.. when's the graduation?" Melinda asked. "May 21st"

The months went by and the hat man was nowhere to be found. Normand hung around his family and Melinda a lot but at least he wasn't with the hat man. Then May 21st arrived. The day where it all got ugly.

Melinda got ready and arrived and the football field the school held it at. There was lots of room. Melinda spotted Normand with his family and hung around his granddaugther Nikky. She has on her cap and gown and was ready to graduate. Normand had the biggest smile on his face. Melinda knew he was proud. It was time for the ceremony to begin.

As the announcer was begining to call the names of the student. Melinda sat by the family and Normand and then the hat man appeared once more. "Told you I'd be back. Now come on Normand. It's time to go!" Then a green, ligthning type spell flew out of his cane and shot at Normand. Normand yelled in pain. Only Melinda could see what was happening. No one else could. "Stop it!" Melinda said trying not to draw attention to herself. "NEVER!" the hat man shouted and flew Normand through the air making him dissapear. "No!" Melinda shouted and ran down the bleachers to the parking lot. The hat man was there again with Normand laying on the ground.

"Stop it hat man. You can't take him.His family needs him right now and then his daughter is waiting for him in the light. You cant do this to him." Melinda shouted. "Go find someone else to be in your army and leave Normand alone." "No. He is an itellegant man and I need a man like him in my army." The hat man said. "How about a deal then?" Melinda asked.

The hat man stopped and turned to Melinda. "I'm listening." He said. "What if you leave Normand and you can have the next three people without a fight from me?" Melinda said. "Make it the next five and you have a deal." "Done" Melinda said. "No Melinda don't do this. Your going to send five people to his side? That's not right." Normand said. "It's too late now. The deal is sealed. Good bye." The hat man said and dissapeared."Normand walked up to Melinda and said "You didn't ahev to do this." "yes I did.What he doesnt know won't hurt him. He wont be able to take you out of the light once he realizes that the spirits have to come to him first without seeing me." She explained. "I'm confused." Normand said.

"Don't worry about it.Now come on Nikky's turn is up soon." Melinda said and the two ran back to the bleachers just as Nikky's name was called. Normand watched proudly as his granddaughter walked to get her diploma. "That's my baby girl" he said with a tear in his eyes. Melinda smiled as well knowing she just saved Normand from an evil faite.

After the graduation was over Melinda found Nikky and her family. "Congradulations Nikky." She said giving her a big hug. "Thanks Melinda... I just wish pappy was here." Nikky said sadly. Melinda took a deep breath then spoke. "He is here sweety." The family just stared at Melinda. "I can talk to the spirits of the dead.I help them cross over. I've been talking to Normand for quite a while now and he wanted to make sure that he saw your graduation before he crossed over." "Tell them I love them" Normand said. "He told me to tell you that he loves you all." Melinda repeated.

"I can see the light." Normand said. "He can see the light he says and he's walking towards it." Melinda explained. "Wait pappy!" Nikky shouted. Normand stopped in his tracks and went besides her. "Don't leave me. I dont want you to go." A tear went down her face. "Tell her it's alright and that I'm SO proud of her. And that I'll always be there for her no matter what." Normand said. Melinda repeated and then he kissed Nikky on the forehead and walked into the light and dissapeared. "He's gone now." Melinda said. "Thank you so much." the family said to Melinda and they all left with a smile on their faces.

THE END

Back when I was a child, before life removed all the innocence My father would lift me high and dance with my mother and me and then Spin me around 'til I fell asleep Then up the stairs he would carry me And I knew for sure I was loved If I could get another chance, another walk, another dance with him I'd play a song that would never, ever end How I'd love, love, love To dance with my father again When I and my mother would disagree To get my way, I would run from her to him He'd make me laugh just to comfort me Then finally make me do just what my mama said Later that night when I was asleep He left a dollar under my sheet Never dreamed that he would be gone from me If I could steal one final glance, one final step, one final dance with him I'd play a song that would never, ever end 'Cause I'd love, love, love To dance with my father again Sometimes I'd listen outside her door And I'd hear how my mother cried for him I pray for her even more than me I pray for her even more than me I know I'm praying for much too much But could you send back the only man she loved I know you don't do it usually But dear Lord she's dying To dance with my father again Every night I fall asleep and this is all I ever dream 


End file.
